Duodecim Pisces
Duodecim Pisces '''(or simply '''Pisces) is a daemon that serves as one of the primary antagonists in Specter Hunt. She is rated Omega in the Spectral Scale much like her siblings and is the twelfth member of the Chthonic Zodiac. Being the Ruler of the Deep, Pisces has extreme affinity over the element of water. Alongside her powerful hydrokinetic abilities, she also wields the Abyssal Trident as her weapon of choice. Background Much like the other members of the Chthonic Zodiac, Pisces is named after one of the twelve zodiac signs, particularly the one that is most affiliated with water (hence her affinity to it). The duodecim in her name stands for '''twelve '''in Latin, marking her place among the group. Appearance Pisces’s physical manifestation takes the figure of a young, petite girl. She has ghostly pale skin, wears a loose, green dress that was described to flow freely around her like it was underwater, and has curly, sky blue hair that reach down to her neck. Perched on her head is a giant straw hat (presumably the one fishermen use) that casts a deep shadow all over her. Short in stature, she is commonly seen floating around with water vapor appearing all around her. It is confirmed in Of Water’s Mercy that Pisces has been using this form hundreds of years prior to the start of Specter Hunt’s main events. Personality Pisces can easily be described to be psychotic and childish in nature. She can quickly feel indifferent about the things that don’t interest her. While she may be submissive to the higher members of the Chthonic Zodiac, she can also act like a rebellious child if she is displeased, much like what happened with her and Libra in Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing. She likes playing around if she doesn’t have anything to do, and she prefers toying with her opponents before finishing them off. She also loves tormenting her victims with her harsh words. However, despite these grading attributes, she is actually cunning, especially in battle. Powers & Abilities Ranking twelfth in the Chthonic Zodiac, Pisces is said to be the weakest among the Omega-class specters. However, having complete dominion over the water element, she has proven herself to be an extremely dangerous opponent even to the most powerful of human fighters. Abyssal Trident Pisces is the sole wielder of the Abyssal Trident, a translucent weapon with three sharp points at its tip. It can be summoned by her at will any time, and it can be restored even when it is destroyed. Pisces has used it to drench Libra’s books in Sheep in Wolf’s Clothing and to gouge out the warlock’s throat in Of Water’s Mercy. However, the full power of the trident is still unknown. Hydrokinesis Most of Pisces’s powers come from the element of water. Wherever she goes, she leaves twinkles of water vapor in her trail. She also leaves puddles of boiling water by her feet whenever she is enraged. In Of Water’s Mercy, she flooded the entire tavern without effort. It has also been revealed that her water is capable of sucking the energy of the beings who make contact with it. Given that Pisces has never been in a serious battle in the story before, the full extent of her hydrokinetic prowess is still unknown, but since she is a Chthonic Zodiac member, it can be assumed that it is very extensive. Telekinesis Like every other member of the Chthonic Zodiac, Pisces is capable of telekinesis—but not around Libra’s level. She can only float around and move small objects. Trivia * Pisces may have the lowest degree of maturity among the Omega-class specters. * Pisces is the second shortest Omega-class specter, only beaten by Libra. Category:Specter Hunt Characters Category:Chthonic Zodiac Members